SpecteR
by Erika Klavier
Summary: Un espectro a sido creado, no tiene derecho a ser llamado humano. Para él, solo existe ese placer al sentir esa exquisita sensación metálica recorrer sus manos y labios. "Quiero partirte, quiero que te duela y que disfrutes cada minuto de este doloroso martirio, quiero enloquecer con tu grito y que tu orgasmo desate el mio" [Riren]
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._  
_Tipo: Drama/Psicológico/Romance/Ciencia ficción._

**_Notas al final._**

* * *

**En el año 2015 a las fuerzas militares no les bastó con tener poderosas armas nucleares o virus que podrían expandir por toda la humanidad y crear así una imparable epidemia que solo ellos podrían detener: " **_**Tenemos la cura, los prestigiosos científicos en que tanto confiaron por fin, ¡por fin! Han elaborado el medicamento necesario para detener esta ola de enfermedades, se les entregará en...", y así la gente vuelve a caer en sus manos, poner su esperanza en ese montón de "salvadores". **_**Pero ellos como iban a saber que esos mismos "santos científicos" (que irónico) fueron los que se encargaron de crear tal virus y esparcirlo por todo el Estado, matando a más del 7% de los habitantes y ellos fueron estrecharon sus manos. Que tan ciega siempre ha sido la raza humana. **

**Tras una serie de experimentos en sujetos vivos, simples y comunes mortales a los cuales les inyectaban toda clase de suero, recibiendo todo tipo de reacción: esquizofrenia, trastornos obsesivos compulsivos, sadismo, masoquismo, depresión, suicidios, reacciones violentas y una fuerza inhumana. Todos estos sujetos fueron puestos en celdas que poseían paredes de 3 metros de grosor para que se le hiciera imposible destruirlas y más tarde fueron asesinados, crenados para borrar cualquier huella. **

**Cuando creyeron que era todo totalmente inútil, en sus registros apareció un candidato que mostraba todo lo necesario para que esta vez el suero funcionara de la manera correcta. Era un hombre que poseía un coeficiente intelectual mayor a la media y un cuerpo bien esculpido, sus iniciales eran R.A. Había sido un ex militar, de aquellos que se les encargaba una misión y eran capaces de realizarla en el menos tiempo posible y si se presentaba algún problema, su racionamiento lo solucionaba al instante, pensaba de manera fría y no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca. Pero lamentablemente se había retirado porque había sufrido un accidente en una misión, una bomba había explotado cerca de él incrustándole una serie de materiales y había dejado en graves condiciones su tobillo. No le permitía correr de manera correcta, los dolores eran crónicos y cada vez aumentaba más la molestia haciéndole insoportable el pensar y dormir. Los medicamentos no le estaba ayudando, solo funcionaban por lapsus pequeños. Ahí fue cuando entonces se le informó si quería ser parte de una prueba. Ésta trataba de que el suero que se le sería inyectado acabaría con los dolores crónicos, que era para las personas con lesiones que le imposibilitaban realizar las actividades que solían hacer anteriormente. R aceptó y fue llevado a una sala, allí se encontraba una camilla y varios implementos junto con computadoras. Le pidieron que se recostara, le acomodaron y por último sujetaron sus extremidades, **_**"por su seguridad, no se preocupe".**_** Le explicaron que al principio sentiría un gran calor recorrerle el cuerpo y presentaría convulsiones leves y que quedaría inconsciente durante unas horas. R respondió **_**"solo apresúrate",**_** el científico rió y prosiguió a inyectarle el suero. Todo lo que le habían advertido sucedió: el calor, las convulsiones y por último la inconsciencia. Cuando despertó se encontró en una habitación amplia, rodeado de sujetos con tenidas blancas. Habían pasado 48 horas, el mareo se había apoderado de su cuerpo e instintivamente quiso levantarse y tomar un trago de agua, pero se vio frenado por las correar en sus extremidades. Entonces recordó, había sido parte de una prueba para un droga, levantó la vista y pidió que lo soltaran, los presentes sonrieron para sí, al parecer el sujeto tenía conciencia de sus actos, lo que significaba que tal vez había funcionado. Procedieron a desatarlo, con cuidado. Cuando se preparó para levantarse, notó que el dolor en su tobillo había desaparecido, miró a los sujetos y les tendió la mano, agradeciéndoles, para luego agregar: **_**"y bien, ¿qué quieren de mi?"**_**. Los sujetos le quedaron observando, seriamente, contarle o no contarle, no sabían cómo podía reaccionar, fue cuando entonces un sujeto con apariencia bastante mayor se le acercó, tomó asiento frente suyo y hablo: **_**"Soy Smith y Señor R, usted ya no es humano".**_** Se tomó un tiempo para poder continuar al ver que el presente no poseía ningún cambio en su rostro. **_**"Le administramos una droga que hará que cambie rotundamente, su cuerpo y mente no serán las mismas"**_** el sujeto hablaba con un tono de voz completamente relajado. **_**"Su sangre posee una cantidad de plaquetas que ante cualquier herida, lograran que sanen inmediatamente, su musculatura será un 200% superior a la de un individuo normal, podrá desgarrar la carne humana, paredes, tanques, será resistente ante cualquier arma; balas, explosivos, virus..! ".**_** Levantó su mano y tocó los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de R. **_**"Y lo mejor de todo es que: Eres único"**_**. Los presentes tragaron hondo, aquel viejo había sido directo, no se tomó ninguna molestia en contarle a R algo así, al enterarse de algo de ese tamaño, podía lograr que le diera un ataque de furia o algo similar. Seguridad se acercó con sus armas en manos, listos para atacar a algo que sabrían que no podrían derrotar, pero que valdría la pena intentar. Pero fue completamente diferente, R cruzó sus piernas, pateó al científico y le tomó de las cabellos jalándolos y le dijo: **_**"¿Solo seré una máquina de matar, no?, si es eso, está bien. Disfruto ante cada suplica de piedad. Pero recuerden –alzó la mirada fríamente dirigiéndose al resto- si alguna vez, ustedes asquerosas y mugrientas sabandijas, intentan controlarme, las destripare tan lentamente que querrán que les mande un tiro en ese asqueroso y podrido cerebro que tienen"**_**. Los presentes asintieron inmediatamente, quizás… no pensaron bien está consecuencia. **

**Luego de eso, a R se le asignó una habitación y un grupo de cuidadores y se le implantó un horario con actividades estrictas. Por la mañana tenía un entrenamiento físico, los científicos habían creado una sala de simulación, donde se le presentaba una misión distinta, poniendo al máximo sus capacidades físicas y superando cada vez más su movimientos. Por la tarde era la mejor parte para el viejo Smith, era la hora en que probaba la condición mental que poseía R en momentos de estrés máxima. "**_**Aquí o… acá, vamos no me mires con esa cara R" **_**dijo mientras comenzaba a realizar una serie de agujeros en el abdomen del mencionado, con un taladro traspasaba la carne, provocando que la sangre brotara como una salsa de fresa en un delicioso pastel.**_** "Algún día, te quebraran los brazos, quizás corten tus genitales, pero tu estarás preparado para eso, por eso no quiero que me mires así… sé que duele" **_**Enterró más adentro la aguja del taladro **_**"pero para esas alturas tú ya soportarás cualquier cosa y cuando te recuperes, podrás enseñarles como de verdad se tortura a alguien"**_** Finalizó y traspasó todos los órganos hasta llegar a tocar la mesa en el otro extremo. R escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, se soltó de los agarres, tomó al científico de la camisa y dijo "**_**Estas jodidamente loco, maldito viejo**_**" y rió.**

**Por las noches, R se adentraba en el mundo de la literatura y la música, ampliaba su mente, quien dijo que por ser un experimento con fines perversos significaría que no fuese alguien culto. **

**Hubo un día en que probarían que tanto había aprendido R. Trajeron a tres personas: Un hombre, Nicholas Maddi: 51 años, empresario que se quedaba con el 2% de las donaciones a Fundaciones, un cerdo más que abusaba de la ignorancia de las personas, Phillipa Vito: 23 años, hija ejemplar, buena estudiante, y por último Brandon Pardon: 79 años, hombre de familia, 5 hijos, 9 nietos, un asqueroso pedófilo, numero de víctimas: 9; 4 niñas y 5 niños.**

**Registro I Nicholas Maddi: R realizó 105 agujeros en el cuerpo de N.M, que median 0,5cm e introdujo 210 centavos de 2 cms, 2 centavos en cada agujero, desgarrándole lentamente hasta introducirlos completamente, para luego sellarlos con el fuego del cigarro que estaba aspirando. Cada vez que el sujeto quedaba en inconsciencia, R le despertaba con el arranque de una uña. Y para finalizar, introdujo en su boca una sonda que desbordaba plata fundida. La increíble vista del rostro del tipo desasiéndose junto con la plata, era una obra de arte abstracta. Minutos más tarde, el tipo murió.**

**Registro II Philippa Vito: Lágrimas, lágrimas, lamentos, rezos, lágrimas, más lágrimas, suplicas y lágrimas. Si hubiera sabido aquella chica que aquello lograba excitar más a su verdugo, hubiese preferido cerrar la boca. R duró con la chica 5 horas, verla suplicar le llenaba de gozo, no quería que terminara. En fin, la chica terminó con una serie de cortes por todo el cuerpo, el decisivo que logro que se desangrara completamente en el transcurso de 30 minutos, fue uno en la tráquea, 3cms, pequeño, que al ser puesta de cabeza a través de una cadena, la sangre se dirigió a su cabeza con una mayor potencia y quedar en la inconsciencia y el camino de la muerte. **

**Registro III Brandon Pardon: Esta fue la tortura más corta, al sujeto se le cortó su genital con un cuchillo sin filo, haciendo que fuese más lento y doloroso el proceso, para terminar con esa zona, R selló la herida con la colilla de un nuevo cigarro, logrando que el sujeto diera otro grito desgarrante. B.P fue obligado a comer sus genitales, saborearlos con exquisitez, si hacia alguna mueca de asco, alguna arcada o similar, R amenazaba en ir con sus nietos y follarlos hasta que sus pobres caderas infantiles fueran destrozadas. R se cansó, el sujeto era asquerosamente despreciable, no tenía ninguna pizca de remordimiento "-**_**Dios santísimo, por qué, por qué me abandonaste**_**", "-**_**te abandonó porque eres un cerdo que se pajea con niños, maldito renacuajo"**_** y le dio un tiro en la sien. **

**De eso han pasados años, décadas, R sigue vivo, él, no presenta cambios en su físico, no presenta una característica típica de los humanos: envejecer. Él, se encuentra aun ahí, siendo parte de una organización secreta del estado alemán, él, vive una vida normal, como tú o yo, si lo ves, creerías que es alguien exitoso, pero no alguien con unos hobbies tan exquisitos y especiales.**

_~ººº~_

El recipiente tocó el suelo, repartiendo en él un centellar de pequeños cuerpos brillantes, ah... tan brillantes como aquellos rastros cristalinos que corren por sus mejillas cuando el tacto del filo de esta pequeña e inofensiva arma toca su pecho... haha recorrer cada curvatura es un exquisito deleite... -Hey...dime ¿quieres que haga el corte aquí...o..- bajo hasta aproximarme a la línea que formaban esos exquisitos huesos, los tan denominados oblicuos. -falta una hermosa cicatriz aquí, ¿no lo crees?-

Aprieta fuertemente sus ojos, abre lentamente sus labios y susurra: -S-sí, p-por favor...-

¡Ah!,eso, ¡ruégame con esa mirada!, tú, sediento de placer, no eres otra más de mis muñecas, ah... pero eres la más preciada.

Recorro su cintura con delicadeza, depositando mis labios en los cortes anteriormente hechos, los lamo, los degusto, todo de ti es tan exquisito. Succiono dejando marcas rojas por todo lugar, abres tus ojos, ah… esos ojos, tan verdes y expresivos, que se nublan con el libido, no necesito la luz de la luna, porque tus ojos pintan la luz necesaria que necesito. Intentas modular algo, subo hacia ti y muerdo tus labios, logras emitir un gemido, puedo sentir tu respiración alterada, y eso… me encanta.

-¿Qué deseas?- Apartas tu mirada con vergüenza y la vuelves a dirigir a mí.

-Date p-prisa

-Mm~ ¿con qué?- paso mis manos por sus muslos desnudos.

-Ngh…- acerca su mano a mi erección y la frota- la quiero dentro d-de mi-

-Hé…- dejo a un lado el bisturí que tenía en mi mano y tomo las piernas de mi muñeca, que se encontraban encadenadas a los extremos de la cama y las separo más, colocándome entre ellas- Creo… que se te olvidó decir algo… ¿no?-

Sube su extremidad superior, y se sujeta de mis hombros, se acerca a mi oído y susurra de la manera más erótica cuando está desesperado por mi contacto.

-Por favor, amo Livai- y muerde mi cuello, le empujo con fuerza- ngh.

-Te atreviste a morder a tu amo- tomo sus muslos, los abro, tomo mi excitado pene y lo introduzco de una sola estocada-

-¡Aah!-

-Alguien- retrocedo y vuelvo a embestir-

-¡Ngh!, ¡Aah!-

-Será- estiro mi brazo y tomo su cabello, atrayéndolo y depositándole un salvaje beso, mordiendo su labio, produciendo que sangrara y vuelvo a embestirlo fuertemente-

-¡Mmh!-

-¡Castigado!- y suelto su cabello, empujándolo contra el colchón- ¿Entiendes… Eren?

-Sí, amo… ¡ah!, nghh… m-más f-fuerte… aah-

-Eren…- coloco mi mano en su muslo izquierdo y rasguño éste- recuerda… –le embisto- que el que da las órdenes aquí- sigo bajando hasta la zona de la rodilla y levanto su pierna por encima de mi hombro y deposito una mordida- soy YO.

-Ngh… Ah…s-sí amo… Perdóneme, p… ¡aah! por favor...

Dejo su pierna de lado y sujeto sus caderas y comienzo a embestirle como él lo pidió, fuertemente

-Pardonné.

* * *

Diccionario:  
PARDONNÉ: Perdonado en francés.

Bueno, esta historia tendrá demasiado contenido sadomasoquista, me pareció interesante porque pasé por una galería de arte donde exponían varias esculturas con temática sexual.

Me gustaría que comentaran si les gustó, porque quizás encuentren algo ... "¿enfermo?" la temática que estoy ocupando, pero me pareció bastante exquisita y con harto material.

Obviamente será con escenas de torturas, quizás fuertes, intentaré no hacerlas muy bizarras, ustedes me dicen, basándose como relate en el comienzo.  
Habrán actos bastantes eróticos a la hora de tener relaciones, basadas en juegos BDSM (prácticas y fantasías eróticas) 

¡Ensuciaré sus mentes! Muajaja

Bueno, vuelvo a reiterar, espero sus reviews, por favor.

_CIAO CIAO_


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._  
_Tipo: Drama/Psicológico/Romance/Ciencia ficción._

_**Importante**: La Historia es narrada en tercera persona y primera persona. La narración normal es en tercera, los hechos, los sucesos y se encuentra en negrita, y cuando se encuentra Rivaille teniendo relaciones sexuales es en primera y letra normal. _

**_Notas al final._**

* * *

**Se encontraba en los pasillos del edificio, esa mañana tuvo que presentarse más temprano de lo normal, por esa misma razón se encontraba molesto, pero más molesto estaba por haber dejado a Eren, pensaba hacerle llorar más, pero fue interrumpido por un llamado de la empresa.**

**-Tsk, qué es lo que quieres ahora.**

**-Ay, lo siento Rivaille, ¿interrumpí una sesión de "amor" con Eren?, aaay, no sabes cuánto lo siento.**

**-Apúrate en hablar maldición, mi tiempo no es para desperdiciarlo en ti.**

**-Tan simpático como siempre enano.**

**-Que seas mayor por 3 centímetros no te hace superior, asquerosa miope.**

**-Kya Rivaille, no sigas.**

**Rivaille pateó el escrito, levantándolo.**

**-O.K. entendí.**

**La castaña de uno de los cajones sacó unos papales.**

**-Ese es el lugar, debes viajar hoy a las 17:00hrs, así que ve a ordenar las cosas que necesites, llegarás a la oficina de Mike, él te presentará con ése tipo.**

**-Reiner Braun…- dijo Rivaille mientras leía la información.**

**-Sí, deberás ocupar tus hermosos métodos para que te dé el código y borre toda información que tenga sobre el tema, esos malditos están tramando algo y no es bueno que tengan esa información. Y antes... -le entrega una foto- éste es el que está haciendo de rata: Berthold Fubar, haz lo que quieras con él.**

**Se dirigió a su departamento y vio a Eren limpiando el jarrón roto la noche anterior.**

**-¿Por qué te colocaste la ropa?**

**-Levi... Pensé que ya no volverías hasta la tarde.**

**Tiró las llaves al sofá y tomó a Eren del brazo.**

**-Deja eso, puedes cortarte.**

**-Usted pasa haciéndome cicatrices.**

**-El único que puede hacerlas soy yo- tomó la nuca de Eren y le plantó un beso. Le empujó hasta la habitación y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, bajó sus manos por su cuerpo, rozando las cicatrices hechas la noche anterior, delineándolas. Luego subió sus manos hasta acariciar sus pezones, acercó su boca a las clavículas del castaño y les mordió, provocando un gemido y succionó el pecho agitado y desnudo. Recostó el cuerpo del otro posicionándose arriba de él, bajó sus manos hasta encontrar el pantalón y logró quitárselo rápidamente junto con la ropa interior. Se separó del cuerpo del oji-esmeralda, reincorporándose y le dio vuelta, colocó su mano en el cabello del castaño y le empujó contra la cama, se posicionó entre sus piernas y se agachó, mordió desde el comienzo de la nuca hasta los hombros, de los hombros comenzó a dejar besos y mordidas por la columna, recibiendo espasmos de satisfacción de Eren. Sonrió de lado y se levantó.**

**-No te muevas.**

**Rivaille se dirigió a un armario alto y angosto, de él sacó unas cadenas, un cinturón y un bisturí. Dio la vuelta y vio en la postura que se encontraba Eren. Pasó sus manos frías por la columna de éste, provocando que se curvara.**

**-Vamos, ya sabes que hacer.**

**Éste asistió, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y levantó sus brazos. Rivaille ató las manos de éste y las unió a una cadena que colgaba del techo, quedando colgado de ésta y estirado completamente, con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama, separó las piernas y las encadenó a los extremos de la marquesa. Se colocó en frente suyo, viendo sus pupilas brillantes, que le seguían cada movimiento. –Jm, entiendo- musitó Rivaille.**

**Se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besarle, de inmediato rodeó su cintura mientras la besaba de una forma deliciosa. La lengua de Rivaille exploraba su boca, y el castaño no dudó en devolver aquel beso, aprisionando la lengua con los labios y rodeando la habitación con una serie de jadeos. Sentía la presión de las manos de Rivaille mientras recorrían todo su cuerpo.**

**Los besos continuaban... mejor dicho "el" beso, porque era uno sólo, larguísimo y apasionado. Cuando una de las manos dejó de tener contacto con él, la fuerte mano del oji-olivo cayó sobre la nalga izquierda, produciendo en el chico una deliciosa sensación de suave picor que le hizo excitarse aún más. Siguieron besándose mientras él combinaba el recorrido por todas las curvas del hermoso cuerpo de Eren con los azotes cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes sobre las nalgas. Las manos del hombre se movían mezclando delicadeza, maestría, destreza... Sabía qué puntos tocar y cómo hacerlo. Con movimientos precisos subió sus manos por la espalda de Eren y dijo:**

**-¿Preparado?**

**Con una levísima inclinación de cabeza le dejó saber que sí. Se posiciono detrás de Eren y las palmadas comenzaron a caer de forma precisa por toda la superficie de las nalgas. Primero en esta, luego en aquella, arriba, abajo, en el medio... no quedó un solo lugar sin recibir azotes. A los pocos segundos Eren comenzó a gemir, pero de placer por aquel picor que sentía en las nalgas y recorría todo su cuerpo. Cada nalgada era un paso más en el interior de aquella nebulosa que no le permitía pensar y sólo la obligaba a gozar de cada instante sin importar nada más. Aquella mano tan grande como suave acariciaba su zona más caliente y el dedo mayor bajaba con más frecuencia de la necesaria a reconocer la humedad de la entrepierna, que era una catarata emanando los líquidos resultantes del placer que vivía en esos momentos. La situación por la que estaba pasando le hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Aquella nube la envolvía y la transportaba a la zona de máximo placer. Era marcado ****dejando en su piel la figura de la mano por unos instantes****.**** Rivaille miraba aquella obra de arte que se desvanecía mientras los quejidos del castaño lo animaban a seguir decorando la piel trigueña que aceptaba reproducir lo que él quisiera. Los cadentes movimientos de cadera, los gemidos apagados con besos apasionados, el chasquido del cinturón sobre la piel de Eren, las firmes manos, la potencia de los azotes, la pasión de las caricias y las miradas de Rivaille cuando alguna lágrima amenazaba con aparecer en los ojos de él, todo se combinó en una exquisita tortura.**

**-Le...Levi.**

**El mencionado le da un latigazo.**

**-¿Levi?, Eren –ríe- no sé cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo- pasa su mano hacia delante y toma el falo erecto del castaño, apretándolo- Aquí, es esta sala, en esta situación yo no soy Levi, soy "A-MO" –aprieta más el falo de Eren y acaricia la cabeza de este con movimientos circulares-**

**-Nngh…-**

**-¿Te gusta ser castigado, no?- con la otra mano comienza a realizar nuevos palmazos, los sumamente fuertes para que Eren dé un gemido- Vamos, dilo bien.**

**-Aah… p-por favor… ammm… ¡ah!- Eren ladeo su cabeza, mordiendo su brazo para callar los gemidos, sabía que esto molestaba a su amo.**

**-Tsk, ¡hey!- deja de lado el miembro de Eren y estira sus brazos, alcanzando las cadenas de los brazos y los suelta, lo mismo hace con la de los pies. Da vuelta a Eren y le da una bofetada- ¿Qué te he dicho de callarte?, Ah Eren, tú, de verdad, me haces enfadar-**

**Rivaille se levanta y va hacia el armario y trae algo consigo.**

**-Párate y ven-**

**Eren hace caso y se coloca en el piso, frente a Rivaille. Éste se inca y toma el miembro de Eren y le coloca un anillo en el glande.**

**-Ahora no podrás correrte, veamos cuando comienzas a suplicar para que te lo quite. Ponte en cuatro y lá-me-lo.**

**Eren obedeció y miró de forma lívida el pene de Rivaille. Tanteó el bulto que estaba frente suyo y bajó los pantalones y los bóxers dejando a relucir la notable erección del azabache. Eren le quedó mirando y acercó su rostro a él, tomó el miembro y comenzó a acariciarle con su mejilla, le repartió besos de la punta hasta base, mordidas y chupones. Comenzó con la punta metiéndola y succionando, lamiendo como si fuera un chupete, luego bajaba más y recorría la extensión con su lengua. Con su otra mano se comenzó a masturbar, con movimientos lentos. Se separó del miembro de Rivaille para tomar aire y volvió a introducírselo, se concentraba en concederle un placer impensado. Rivaille tomó la cabeza del castaño y comenzó a embestirle, produciéndole arcadas y gemidos. Alejó la cabeza de Eren y éste mostró una cara de insatisfacción. Rivaille le tomó del brazo y lo levantó, lo apoyó de frente a la pared, el castaño apoyó sus brazos en ésta.**

-Separa tus piernas- le digo. Él lo hace, tan obediente como siempre. Comienzo a morder tu exquisita piel, recorro con mis dedos los costados de tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu coxis y ahí siento tu calor, siento que te gusta. Comienzo a ocuparme de su cuerpo, primero levanto más su cadera, logrando que mi erección roce con su trasero, creando una exquisita sensación. Apenas le toco y siente como estoy de duro.

-Aah…- logra expresar.

Roso más mi erección contigo y comienzas a simular penetraciones, estas deseoso. Pero fuiste desobediente, no puedo premiarte. Acerco uno de mis dedos hasta tu orificio, y comienzo a penetrarte lentamente y te desesperas, no te gusta, sufres, y a mí, me gusta verte sufrir.

-A…amo…- JÁ, ¿Qué me pedirás bebe?

-Dime.

-Ha… hágalo rápido...-

-¿Me lo estás ordenando?-

-N-no…- Puedo ver tus ojos llorosos, "la cagué" de seguro piensas, y sí, la cagaste. Saco mi dedo y sueltas un gruñido de irritación. Te doy una nalgada y bajas tu cabeza.

-Aah…-

-Mi Eren…-otra nalgada– Tan… -otra- De –otra- so –otra- be –otra- dien –otra- ¡te! –y le pego la ultima con más ganas.

-¡Mm!…-

-¿Fuiste un chico malo, Eren?-

-…S-sí…-

-¿Aprendiste la lección?-

-Sí…-

¿Sí qué?-

-Sí… amo Levi-

-Muy bien Eren, buen chico- Hago girar tu cuerpo y me miras deseosamente, acaricio tu mejilla, cierras los ojos y me acaricias con ésta de forma gatuna. Aparto un mechón de cabello que cae por tu frente, me acerco, te agachas, maldita sea, porque eres más alto. Beso tu frente, que tiene partículas de sudor, tu aroma… me encanta. Muy despacio me acerco hasta tu boca y apoyo levemente mis labios lo que te provoca un leve cosquilleo y abres los ojos, me tiendes tus brazos y me abrazas en un largo y profundo beso. Te tomo de las manos, las llevo por encima de tu cabeza, mientras te beso apasionadamente, mi lengua en tu boca buscándote con intensidad, justo ahí sientes un pañuelo de seda sobre tus muñecas. Luego de atarte las manos recorro con mis dedos tu pecho, ante mí se encuentran unos pezones duros y deseosos de mis labios. Suavemente me pongo sobre ti, mis labios pellizcan uno de tus pezones, sientes cómo mi lengua te lo rodea y lo humedece, yo siento cómo se pone aún más duro, jugueteo con él, arriba y abajo, lo tironeo lo masajeo con mi lengua y tu respiración aumenta de ritmo, tu pecho se infla cada vez más y unos pequeños gemidos escapan de tu boca. Tu cuerpo es tan exquisito que me enloquece y mi falo está grande, grande, puedes sentirlo sobre tu vientre. Allí estoy un largo rato hasta que mi lengua se coloca en medio de tu pecho y comienza el recorrido hacia abajo, sientes cómo pasa despacio, primero doy unas vueltas en torno a tus pezones y sientes la humedad en ellos, y vuelvo al medio y bajo, llego hasta tu ombligo y allí disfruto de tu piel, que se eriza cada vez más, bajo hasta tus primeros pelos y ya siento tu olor, un olor que excita, un olor a juventud que penetra los sentidos y tú… gimes… Mi lengua recorre tu sexo, voy de la punta y hasta la base, despacio, muy despacio, sintiendo tu calor y tu líquido que ha ido saliendo. Tus piernas seden un poco y doblas tus rodillas, colocas tu mano sobre mi cabello y comienzas a acariciarlo, estás impaciente. Levantó más tu cadera y coloco una pierna sobre mi hombro, logrando visualizar y alcanzar aquel lugar. Me acerco a aquel agujero, mi lengua juega allí, mientras mi mano derecha se preocupa de tu erección, mientras mi lengua te penetra de a poco mi mano juega con tu extensión, está duro, deseoso. Te estoy haciendo el amor con mi lengua y estás a punto de correrte, casi acabas, pero no puedes y al momento saco mi lengua, y eso no te gusta. Comienzo otra vez, adentro y afuera con mi lengua y mi mano en tu falo, estás a punto y sientes cómo el orgasmo sale de adentro, pero no puedes. ¿Recuerdas?

-Le... A-amo- Saco mi lengua.

-¿Qué?-

-Mm…- gimes de placer. Me tomas de la barbilla y diriges mi mirada hacia ti, la cual se pierde en la tuya, estás lleno de lujuria y deseo- Amo… -gimes nuevamente. Sonrío de lado y tomo tu mano. –A eso voy, Eren…- Me levanto y tomo su cuerpo y lo deposito en el colchón, te colocas en cuatro y flexionas tus rodillas y me das todo trasero, para que lo haga mío, yo lo penetro primero, sólo la cabeza, la dejo dentro unos instantes, la sientes, grande, dura. La saco y la apoyo sobre tu culito y allí tu placer es inmenso. Y vuelvo a tu entrada, sientes cómo estoy en la puerta y de golpe, de una sola estocada sientes cómo entré, la sientes bien adentro, mientras mis huevos te tocan, estás extasiado, fuera de ti. Adentro, bien adentro la sientes y la saco toda hasta que mi cabeza queda en tu entrada y nuevamente de una estocada salvaje y gimes de placer.

-¡Aaah!, a-amo… por favor… quíteme e-est… ¡ah!- te penetro nuevamente- ¡ah!

-No- retrocedo y vuelvo a embestirte.

-¡Ngh!... P-por favor…aah…-

-¿Aprendiste la lección?- tomó su falo entre mi mano.

-S-sí- una lagrima recorre por tu mejilla.

-Te ves tan delicioso…- y le quito la argolla.

-¡Ah!...ngh…¡!- y expulsas tu miel en mis dedos-

-¿Mejor?

-Sí...ngh-

-Ahora, ponte encima- te levantas y me acuesto, te subes arriba y lentamente vuelvo a penetrarte, sientes cómo entro y salgo y mis movimientos están acompañados por los tuyos, movimientos lentos que nos permiten sentir cada milímetro de nuestros sexos y mirarnos a los ojos, con deseo, con pasión… Poco a poco vamos aumentando nuestro ritmo, más, más, cada vez más rápido… Desenfrenadamente cabalgamos y a cada embestida sientes cómo me hincho dentro de ti, sientes como voy a descargar todo dentro de ti y sientes el orgasmo que viene otra vez desde bien adentro tuyo y justo en ese momento sientes el chorro de leche caliente que te inunda y no aguantas ya y te corres tú también. Seguimos cabalgando un rato más, disfrutando de los jadeos de nuestros orgasmos y te tiendes sobre mí. Estiro mi mano al velador y tomo el bisturí, acaricio tu hombro y paso la fina hoja de éste y puedo ver brotar la sangre de la herida recién hecha, das un pequeño gemido y yo lamo la herida e implanto un beso y te acurrucas en mi cuello. Exhaustos los dos nos quedamos en esa posición un momento más.

**Rivaille ya se encontraba duchado y vestido, eran las 16:15 hrs de tarde y se encontraba ordenando lo que necesitaría para la tarea que tenía en la tarde. Eren salió del baño con una toalla atada en la cadera y una en su cuello, con la cual secaba su cabello.**

**-¿Te irás?**

**-Mm.**

**-¿Te demorarás mucho?**

**-Nunca se sabe.**

**-Mm…- e hizo una cara de molestia.**

**Rivaille miró a Eren con una mueca de gracia, pero Eren no la notó.**

**-Me demoraré un mes- dijo serio y cerró el bolso.**

**-No seas así- e hizo un puchero.**

**Rivaille se acercó y tomó por la nuca a Eren y le dio un apasionado beso, succionando sus labios y por ultimo mordiéndolos.**

**-2 días máximos. En ese tiempo no hagas nada estúpido, mocoso- y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**-¡Tu mejor no lo hagas!- gritó mientras que el azabache se despedía con la mano y cerraba la puerta.**

* * *

**Ya en el aeropuerto, se encontraba un agente de la corporación C.I.N.A (Corporación de Inteligencia Nacional Alemana) (*) y un avión jet, el agente abordó junto con Rivaille el jet y el vuelo comenzó. Tomó asiento y le pidió al subordinado un whisky y que lo dejara y se retirara y así lo hizo. De su bolso sacó los papeles que le había entregado Hanji, quien era la vice presidenta, el presidente era Erwin Smith, nieto del viejo Smith. Rivaille, nunca hizo una misión arriesgada, pero que para una persona normal si lo serían, pues había riesgo de muerte. Pero como se sabe, Rivaille no tiene problemas en ello. El gobierno Alemán, había logrado tomar el control total en las multitudes, habían logrado mantener a la población conforme, no estaban sometidos a un golpe de estado, no había represión, no habían agitadores, guerrilleros, no habían disputas entre partidos. Todos aquellos que fueron eran un desequilibrio (del poder) fueron exterminados. Por esa misma razón la gente que estaba en contra de ellos, se calmaron y vieron que el país iba en un buen camino. En ámbitos exteriores, al ver el poder que se tenía interiormente quisieron expandirse, apropiarse del territorio Bélico, lo logró, también lo hizo con Los Países Bajos, Polonia, Republica Checa y Australia. Todo esto en 185 años, el año presente era el 2200. Con Francia no, tenían un pequeño acuerdo, ayudándose entre ambos, debían de tener aliados. Ahora se encontraban en disputa con Rusia y han habido varios caídos alemanes en esos territorios, pero no se ha querido apresurar las cosas con enviar a Rivaille, pero últimamente, alrededor de unos 3 meses se estaba investigando que al parecer había un soplón, un topo, una rata dentro de la Corporación que era parte de la nación Rusa y que al parecer había enviado información valiosa del departamento de biología experimental, y ésta era la importante información de E.M.H.(Experimentación Mutacional en Humanos) (*), lo cual si era expuesta, sabrían el punto de poder de la nación alemana y además de revelar el hecho de que existen personas artificiales, armas en forma de personas, pero sin saber que esas "personas" es solo una, una que ha sido parte de una gran expansión mundial. Esta rata era Berthold Fubar y al que le daba la información era Reiner Braun.**

**Separó su vista de los papeles y alcanzó el vaso con whisky y le dio un trago.**

**Alrededor de las 19:00hrs de la tarde, arribaron en Rusia y se encontraba lloviendo. Le esperaba un auto negro con vidrios polarizados y éste tomó rumbo a un edifico. En la entrada se encontraba un hombre con un paraguas, lo extendió encima suyo y le dirigió a la puerta.**

**-El señor Mike Zacharius le espera en su despacho.**

**Rivaille asintió y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado. Subió al ascensor y apretó el número 21. El timbre sonó cuando llegó y bajó. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta que daba a una gran sala, ésta solo constaba con una recepción que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada y 2 puertas más, una que se encontraba a unos pasos de la recepción y por último una de doble puerta, la cual daba al despacho de Mike. La señorita que se encontraba archivando unas carpetas y le sonrió de manera agradable.**

**-El señor Mike lo espera, señor Levi Maancker, adelante. **

**Rivaille siguió su camino y entró. El rubio se encontraba leyendo unos papeles y levantó su vista y dejo de lado los documentos. **

**-¡Levi!**

**-Hey.**

**-Vamos siéntate.**

**Levi tomó asiento frente suyo en los cómodos sillones cafés. **

**-¿Cómo está Eren?**

**-Bien.**

**-Me alegro.**

**En ese instante entró la recepcionista con dos tazas de café, dos cucharitas y la azúcar, hizo una inclinación y se retiró.**

**Mike tomó la taza de café y la cucharita y abrió la azucarera, y le echó una… dos…tres…cuatro…cin…**

**-Mike.**

**-¿Dime?**

**-Tanta azúcar te matará.**

**-¿Te preocupas por mí, lindo Levi?- y sus ojos demostraron un brillo dramático.**

**-Si mueres, la loca cuatro ojos no dejará de llorar y sería una garrapata en falta de sangre. **

**El rubio dejó salir una risa.**

**-Jaja, ya veo…- comenzó a revolver la azúcar en el café y Rivaille hizo lo mismo, solamente que con 2 cucharaditas de azúcar- Bien Levi, estás al tanto de todo, ¿no?- y le dio un sorbo al café.**

**-Sí, Reiner Braun tiene información de E.M.H y quien le entregó esa información fue un tal Berthold Fubar- y le dio una probada al café.**

**-Así es…- buscó unos papeles en su mesa- éste chico –señaló una foto con la imagen del inculpado- Pertenece al departamento de biología y química experimental de la Corporación Lumix (*) la cual busca lo mismo que nosotros, pero no a tales extremos. Pero él, se interesó en ese tema, le dijeron que era imposible, que aquello era una abominación… -Rivaille carraspeo, de forma burlona- pero él creía que era posible. Así que planeó todo esto a espaldas de la Corporación Lumix, y su amigo de la universidad e infancia, Berthold, le apoyó. **

**-Hanji me dijo que tenía que borrar todo, no dejar nada. ¿Pero qué hago con el chico?, ¿lo mato?**

**-Sería lo mejor.**

**-¿No sospechará nadie?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Si lo mato, y alguien se entera por x motivos que estaba planeando, pensarán que por esa razón lo mataron y que si lo mataron por eso, es porque alguien tenía que ocultar algo con eso, que alguien sabía acerca de ese tema y que no debía salir a la luz, y la gente empezará a investigar acerca de tema, como se dice "lo prohibido, atrae" y sería una molestia. **

**Mike se quedó en silencio. Rivaille o "Levi" como le decían, ya que ese era su nombre en la sociedad; Rivaille Ackerman era su verdadero nombre, pero para los civiles, todas las personas lo conocían por el nombre de Levi, Le: Li, vi: vai = Livai = Rivail = Rivaille y Maancker = Ackerman, sus nombre es un anagrama del verdadero. Continuando, Mike pensó y golpeó con su dedo el escritorio.**

**-Mm, podrías pedirle al chico si quiere unirse. **

**Rivaille le quedó mirando.**

**-Si quiere investigar algo así, podría hacerlo con nosotros y también podría ser un aporte para nosotros, de seguro tiene buenas ideas… pero primero, encárgate de "adiestrarlo", ¿entiendes?- y cerró sus ojos y le sonrió. **

**-Tsk, no hagas eso, me da escalofríos- le dio un último sorbo a su café y se paró- dame la dirección. **

**Mike de su escritorio, sacó una tarjeta que se encontraba archivada. –Ten, éste es su departamento, a esta hora ya se encuentra ahí- Rivaille la tomó y se dio vuelta caminando a la entrada.**

**-¡Mándale saludos a Eren!- El peli-negro le levantó el dedo mayor y cerró puerta con un portazo.**

**Rivaille le dio la dirección al chofer y se dirigió a ese lugar. Llegó a un departamento de pocos pisos pero lujoso. Tomó su bolso, se lo colocó en la espalda, bajó del auto, le recibieron con un paraguas, entró y se aproximó al elevador y apretó el número 5. Cuando llegó buscó el departamento número 18. Dio dos golpes y sintió que de adentro alguien apuraba el paso para abrir. El chico que se asomó era más alto que él, rubio, ojos azules y una mirada seria.**

**-¿Díga…me?**

**-Me- y tomó el brazo del rubio jalándolo y proporcionándole un golpe en el estomago, ocasionando que el rubio se retorciera y perdiera el equilibrio, Rivaille le proporcionó una patada, tirándolo hacia dentro y él entrando y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. **

**-¿Q-quién eres?- dijo intentando colocarse de píe. **

**-Lo que tú denominarías un Sujeto de Experimento Mutacional en Humanos. **

**Reiner, tragó seco. Sus ojos se abrieron por el gran asombro y olvido completamente el dolor que había sentido por el golpe anterior. **

**-T-tú… no…. Espera…. No… -su cara cambio a una de emoción- ¡wow!… -pero luego se volvió miedo- … ¿me… me matarás?**

**-Sabes de mí, además tienes información completamente IMPOSIBLE –dijo recalcando- de conseguir. Eres una amenaza, una impureza, debo deshacerme de ti, darte de comer a los perros. –y camino hacía él, dejando en el piso su bolso- **

**-N-no… ¡espera!**

**-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?- dijo mientras se sacaba el abrigo y remangando las mangas de la camisa- **

**-P-por… ¡Por qué podría serles de utilidad!, yo… yo d-de verdad quería encontrar algo que sabía que podía existir, nadie me creía, quería taparles la boca y me enteré, que en Alemania hace años, hubieron muchos casos de enfermedades psicológicas, sin razones y que el mercado realizaba varios medicamentos… no sé, vi una luz que me decía que ustedes tenían información y así fue, así que Ber….- interrumpió su narración y miró hacía el piso. **

**-Berthold Fubar- Reiner levantó su mirada, preocupado por su amigo- Sí, sabemos de él, ya nos encargaremos después.**

**Reiner cerró sus ojos y miró decidido a Rivaille- Señor, de verdad, ¡me gustaría que me llevara con usted! **

**-¿Crees que me llevaría a alguien que puede revelarle información a su país en el momento que le perdamos de vista y puedan ocuparla en nuestra contra?**

**Reiner negó con la cabeza. -¡No!, de verdad, mi única pasión es la ciencia, no me importa a que bando pertenezca, ¡solo me importa aprender más y ser de ayuda!**

**-¿Traicionarías a tu país?**

**-Señor, mi familia me abandonó cuando tenía 6 años, me crio una señora que pasaba cerca y me encontró solo, con miedo y hambre. Me crió hasta que cumplí los 19 y luego murió por un cáncer terminal. La que dio todo por mi fue ella, la que me dijo que estudiara para ser alguien en la vida fue ella, la que me dio la posibilidad de tener un hogar y poder estar aquí, ahora, frente de usted, fue ella, no "mi" país, me eduqué en éste país, como también pude hacerlo en España, Francia, otros países de Europa. Llegué al puesto que tengo por esfuerzo, pero tampoco nadie me ha reconocido. Así que no me importa "traicionar a mi país".**

**Rivaille le quedó observando, fueron unos largos segundos, en los cuales Reiner pensó que el hombre le mandaría un tiro en la cabeza y que no sirvió nada lo que había expresado. Era cierto todo lo que había dicho, no sentía ningún lazo con aquel país, pero Rivaille podría tomar aquello como un discurso barato y no le creería. **

**Se percató que el peli-negro caminaba hacía él, levantó sus brazos intentando protegerse de lo que vendría y Rivaille se agachó, pasando por entre medio de sus brazos, plantándole un cabezazo en toda la barbilla, lo que lo aturdió, luego le pegó con la rodilla en sus genitales, Reiner se encogió y el contrario volvió a pegarle con la rodilla en el mentón, Reiner cayó al suelo de costado y para terminar Rivaille levantó su pierna y pateo fuertemente rompiendo 3 costillas del lado izquierdo de Reiner. El rubio se quejaba de dolor, Rivaille se agachó y tomó de los cabellos a Reiner y levantó su rostro y le proporcionó un golpazo en toda su mejilla, logrando que expulsara sangre. Soltó su cabello y el rostro de Reiner se estrelló con el suelo. –Bienvenido, Reiner Braun- Reiner quedó tirado en el suelo, con una expresión de asombro, dolor y "no morí", mientras que Rivaille se dirigía a alguna habitación buscando el baño para lavarse las manos. Cuando volvió se encontró con que el rubio intentaba apoyarse en la pared. **

**-Nos vamos hoy día mismo, así que comienza a buscar toda la información que tengas sobre esto, que no se te olvide nada. **

**Reiner le miró y asintió inmediatamente, con gestos de dolor intentó pararse con el horrible dolor de las costillas fracturadas. Logró caminar gracias a los muebles y se dirigió a una habitación. **

**-¡Señor!**

**Rivaille se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio.**

**-Me llamo Levi.**

**-Levi.**

**-SEÑOR Levi.**

**-S-señor Levi… podría ayudarme por favor…- y le apuntó un computador.**

**-Tsk, ¿qué quieres?**

**-Creo… que no me puedo mover como yo quisiera, yo puedo sacar toda la información que tengo por este lado- señalo un mueble con varios libros, carpetas, documentos, etc. –Y usted podría guardar el computador y todas las carpetas verdes… **

**-¿No quieres que también ordene tu ropa?-**

**-Lo si-siento…- **

**-Tsk, solo apúrate- **

**Rivaille ordenó todas las carpetas verdes, en total eran 4. -¿Qué tienen las otras?**

**Reiner volteó –Mm, pues, las celestes tienen trabajos de la universidad, las amarillas del trabajo, de mi área, sobre medicamentos y las plomas son mis documentos personales. **

**-¿Está todo en estás carpetas y el computador?, ¿tienes más copias?**

**-Las copias las tengo en este libro… -sacó un cuento llamado "Peter Pan"- Éste fue mi primer libro, y está entre todos estos de ciencias y documentos y para no olvidarme de los lugares donde guardo las cosas verdaderamente importantes, las dejo aquí.**

**-¿Y tu amigo, el informante?**

**- ¿Berthold?**

**Rivaille asintió.**

**-Él v-vive conmigo- bajo la mirada avergonzado- Él es médico farmacéutico. Él solamente me traía información, pero no se quedaba con nada, la archivaba toda yo. **

**Rivaille buscó algo que delatara que estuviera mintiendo, pero no hubo nada y marcó un número. **

**-Hey, funcionó, explícale a Hanji, te envió el audio.**

**Anteriormente, Rivaille había gravado toda la conversación que había tenido con Reiner. Volvió a marcar otro número.**

**-Sube, piso 5, habitación 18- colgó- vamos –y tomó lo que Reiner tenía en sus manos. **

**Como pudo el rubio llegó hasta la sala y tocaron la puerta, en eso Rivaille se dirige a la puerta y la abre y aparece el agente que venía con él.**

**-Cárgalo y apurémonos- dijo y salió con los documentos en mano seguidos por el agente y un Reiner con una cara de entre incomodidad por ser cargado por alguien y de que todo estaba siendo muy rápido, pero entendía que así debía ser.**

**-Em… ¿qué sucederá con mi departamento?**

**-Nosotros nos encargaremos, desocuparemos el departamento y todas las cosas las quemaremos- dijo el que lo llevaba en su espalda.**

**-¿Quemar?**

**-Así se elimina todo seguramente y permanentemente. ¿Sacó todo lo necesario? **

**-Sí.**

**-Entonces no habrán problemas. **

**Subieron al auto, en el trayecto Reiner miraba de reojo a Rivaille, el estaba anonadado, lo que siempre creyó que podía lograrse estaba al lado suyo. Rivaille lo notó y chasqueo la lengua. **

**-Perdón- **

**Llegaron al aeropuerto y se subieron al jet, Reiner fue acomodado y recibió asistencia médica del agente, le dio un medicamento que lograría calmar el dolor.**

**Rivaille se sentó frente de él, debía vigilar que no tuviera ningún comportamiento extraño. Buscó en su bolso sus guantes de cuero negro, pero no los encontró, cerró el bolso y miró su celular y vio la hora: 22:00hrs, tenía 6 mensajes. 3 eran de Hanji, 1 de Mike y 2 de Eren. **

**Mierda Insoportable:  
Enano, recuerda a las 17:00hrs.  
06/08/2200. 16:00hrs.**

**Enano, tráeme un recuerdo, ¡no seas tacaño!  
06/08/2200. 18:40hrs.**

**E~na~noooo~ ¡¿cómo que sería una garrapata!?  
¡Que te quedes enano para siempre!, ¡la leche de Eren no te hará crecer!  
06/08/2200. 20:20hrs.**

"**Ese maldito Mike, tsk". **

**Para: Mierda Insoportable.  
Te llevaré una mata parasitos, incubadora de huevos.  
06/08/2200. 22:08hrs. **

**Perro de la Mierda Insoportable:  
Ya le comuniqué a Hanji, y se lo tomó como solo ella lo haría.  
PS: Quizás le conté algo sobre "sería como una garrapata", lo siento.  
PS2: Recuerda enviarle mis saluditos a Eren~  
06/08/2200. 20:30hrs.**

**Para: Perro de la Mierda Insoportable.  
¿"algo"?  
Púdrete en tu azúcar.  
06/08/2200. 22:10hrs.**

**BratMonamour: [N/A: Significa Mocoso, mi amor, todo junto]**  
**Se te quedaron tus guantes, despistado.**  
**06/08/2200. 17:30hrs.**

**Cuídate mucho, te amo.**  
**06/08/2200. 19:00hrs.**

**Para: BratMonamour.**  
**Tam… [Nuevo mensaje ha llegado]**

**De: BratMonamour.  
¡Más te vale haber comido algo Rivaille Ackerman!  
06/08/2200. 22:24hrs.**

**Rivaille soltó una pequeña risa. **

**Para: BratMonamour.**  
**Estoy haciendo espacio para comerte luego a ti, mocoso.**

**También te amo.**  
**06/08/2200. 22:26hrs.**

**Cerró su celular y sonó a los minutos.**

**De: BratMonamour.**  
**Jaja, tonto… ¿No has comido verdad?, ¡hazlo!, por favor. Llega bien.**  
**06/08/2200. 22:29hrs.**

**Para:BratMonamour.**  
**Sí sí, y tú duérmete luego.**  
**06/08/2200. 22:30hrs.**

**De:BratMonamour.  
Descansa.  
06/08/2200. 22:31hrs.**

**Para:BratMonamour.**  
**También.**  
**06/08/2200. 22:31hrs.**

**Guardó su celular y se acomodó en el asiento, le dirigió una mirada al de al frente y éste estaba dormido. Se tomó un café que el agente le había dejado y un pedazo de biscocho, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, pero Eren le había insistido, así que solo lo hizo. **

**Cerró sus ojos y durmió unas pocas horas.**

* * *

**Llegaron a Alemania a las 00:00hrs. Abrió sus ojos con pereza y despertó al de enfrente. Bajaron del jet y se dispusieron a llegar a Corporación. Reiner observaba como era aquella ciudad, totalmente iluminada por los edificios, las plazas con árboles, con vegetación, como debía ser. Tomaron un camino y que solo se podía apreciar libre de edificios y a lo lejos se podía observar un gran edificio y un letrero un metros antes de llegar al lugar, plateado con una placa de dorada que decía [C.I.N.A] nada más, solo eso.**

**Bajaron a Reiner en una silla de ruedas, ya que le era imposible por obvio motivos estarce de pie. Estaba nervioso, era un desconocido, un fisgón, quizás le hagan algo, quizás lo matarían, acababa de revelar que nadie le buscaría, trajo consigo todas sus investigaciones y quemarían todas sus cosas… pensándolo bien, había sido un idiota. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían subido por el ascensor, al piso más alto e iban en camino a la sala donde se encontraba Hanji.**

**Abrieron la puerta y se encontraba Hanji, Moblit el asistente personal de Hanji y Berthold, sentado con golpes en su rostro y la camisa rasgada.**

**-¡Berth!**

**-¡Reiner!**

**-Cállense maldita sea- pronuncio Rivaille. **

**-¡Jajaja!, ¡Come on, Ri-Levi!- y se acercó y le palmó la espalda- Pasa, pasa.**

**-Tsk, no me toques- y la aparto y pasó a apoyarse al escritorio de Hanji. **

**-Oh, tú debes ser Reiner –le extiende la mano y éste la recibe- Veo que Levi te dio la bienvenida –y le sonríe con malicia- pero… Berthold no –y giro mirándolo, logrando que el mencionado se sobresaltara.**

**-Berthold miro asustado a Reiner y éste le asintió, indicando que estaría "bien" y apretó su puño. Berthold trago duro y también le asintió. **

**Rivaille se dirigió a él y le hizo parar, cuando lo hizo, retrocedió con temor, pero Rivaille le tomó del cuello de la camina y le plantó un rodillazo en todo el estomago, Berthold dio un grito de dolor y se encogió, Rivaille levantó nuevamente a través de la camisa el rostro de Berth y le implantó un combo, logrando que escupiera sangre, le tomó del brazo y estiró y le golpe el antebrazo, logrando que diera un crujido, indicando que había sido roto. El castaño lanzó un grito ronco y se lanzó al suelo, por último, Rivaille colocó su pie encima del brazo fracturado y comenzó a pisarlo fuertemente, logrando hacer crujir más los huesos. **

**-Yo ya terminé- se da vuelta mirando a los espectadores. –No me molesten más. Ahí verán cómo se las arreglan- Y pasó caminando por el lado de ellos. **

**-Yeah, no me desacere de ellos, me son utiles- y colocó su mano sobre el hombre de Reiner- descansa huhu~ ¡para que crezcas!- **

**Hanji además de recibir una patada en su espalda, también recibió un gran portazo. **

**Miró la hora, y eran las 01:15hrs, a esta hora ya debía de estar durmiendo Eren. Se subió a su auto y tomó rumbo al departamento.**

**Cuando llegó, se encontró con lo que era obvio, las luces apagadas. Pasó al baño primero y se tomó una relajante ducha, lavó sus dientes, apagó la luz y se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando iba en camino, sintió un ruido en **_**esa **_**habitación. La que poseía la manija dorada. Entró y vio cadena del techo había chocado con la marquesa, ocasionando un ruido. Enrolló como correspondía la cadena y salió de la habitación. Caminó y giró sigilosamente la manilla plateada y divisó a un Eren durmiendo, con la luz encendida de la lámpara del velador y abrazando la almohada que poseía el olor de Rivaille. Éste se acostó por su lado, levanto las tapas y se acomodó, quitó suavemente la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos Eren y la posicionó detrás suyo, se aceró más a Eren y éste se removió, abriendo sus ojos, los cuales se encontraron con la figura de Rivaille y le sonrió y levanto su cuerpo para darle un tierno beso y volverse a acurrucar en el pecho del azabache. **

**-¿Cómo te fue?  
-Bien.  
-¿Comiste?  
-Sí.  
-¿Cómo corresponde?  
-...**  
**-Pareces un niño.**  
**-Tsk, duérmete- y estiró su brazo para apagar la luz y volvió a la posición que se encontraba.**  
**-Buenas noches- y besó su pecho.**  
**-Sí- y besó la frente del castaño.**  
**-Te amo.**  
**-También.**

* * *

(*): Los nombres de esas empresas y las siglas, son ficticias jajjaja

Bueno, Final cursi jojojoo -inserte florcitas-  
Rivaille es amoroso con Eren, lo ama, y se lo dice, pero cambia rotundamente su personalidad cuando se encuentran en _esa _habitación.  
Recuerden que Rivaille a vivido décadas, así que hay una historia de porque es así especialmente Eren, y claro; quién es Eren.

Agradezco a la gente que me siguió y me agregó a favoritos y también a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews. -inserte lagrimitas de emoción-

**Para Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre: **Me alegro que te gustara y gracias por tu consejo. Y bueno, pienso actualizar 3 veces por semana. Un Jueves, Sábado y Lunes (Lo subiría el Domingo, así que estaría listo para el Lunes en la mañana). Pero si no puedo, sería 2 veces a la semana, Jueves y Domingo en la tarde.

**Para Mayalove: **Jajajjaj, O.K, la ensuciaré jajsjjajjas


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama.  
**Notas al final.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.  
****Parte I.**

**Año 2049.**

**Lugar: LABORATORIO B-210; ****Experimentación Mutacional en Humanos**** E.M.H; ****Corporación de Inteligencia Nacional Alemana, C.I.N.A**

**-¿Y bien?, ¿cómo va?- Preguntó un hombre alto con ojos azules y cabellera rubia.**

**-Bien señor, el suero funcionó correctamente en los animales de prueba G-101, G-102, G-103, G-104 y G-105. No han mostrado ninguna mutación física ni cambios en su temperamento. Se mantenían aislados, pero hace unos días fueron colocados en el mismo lugar y son completamente dóciles entre sí. **

**-Muy bien, es el momento de probarlo como corresponde**_**. **_**Tráiganlas. **

**-Sí señor.**

**El hombre trajo consigo a 20 mujeres y junto a los demás presentes, procedieron a recostar a las mujeres en las camillas y a colocarle una serie de cables. **

**-Día 29 de Julio de 2049 a las 16:00hrs, se procederá a inyectarles a las 20 candidatas que se encuentran en 16 semanas de gestación el suero R-52.**

**Los científicos hicieron caso a la instrucción y procedieron a inyectarle el suero a cada mujer. Alrededor de unos días se vieron los resultados.**

**Día: 2 de Agosto de 2049 a las 17:00hrs.**

**-Señor.**

**-Dime.**

**-Aquí traigo los resultados finales.**

**El hombre que se encontraba sentado revisando unos documentos en su escrito, alzó la vista y tomó los papeles que le extendían. Mientras leía sus ojos se abrían con entusiasmo. Agitó su mano y se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta y salió rápidamente. El comunicado rebelaba que de los 20 candidatos solo uno había logrado sobrevivir y se encontraba creciendo de manera normal y estable. **

**El hombre que se encontraba tan emocionado era Eric Smith, hijo de Erwin Smith, "El viejo Smith". Su padre había creado el gen de Rivaille Ackerman, y él crearía un nuevo gen. **

**Se dirigió donde se encontraba la mujer que poseía en su interior su gran creación. Acarició el vientre de la mujer y dirigió su vista al tipo que había ido a dejarle los documentos y éste asintió. **

**-Señor, debo decirle que no estamos seguro si el obtendrá la capacidad, claramente eso lo sabremos cuando él nazca. **

**-¿Él?**

**-Así es, ya confirmamos el sexo del feto. **

**-Él… -dijo Eric Smith cuando acariciaba el vientre abultado, mientras el otro continuó hablando.**

**-Como seguía diciéndole, a pesar de que no sabemos si cuenta con la capacidad, la mujer presentó una serie de contracciones, además de una fiebre bastante alta. Pensamos que sucedería lo mismo que con las otras, que el cuerpo del feto rechazaría el suero y así mismo, el cuerpo de la mujer rechazaría el feto y provocaría un aborto causando la muerte de ambos. Pero no fue así, las contracciones cesaron junto con la fiebre y la mujer se estabilizó. Procedimos a realizarle las ecografías y el feto no mostraba ningún cambio, solo se podía observar que se encontraba algo inquieto. Pasaron los días y cuidamos de manera sana a la madre, dándole fortificados alimentos, para que el feto…**_**EREN**_**-**

**El hombre se vio interrumpido por la mujer que incubaba al niño en su interior. Esta poseía un hermoso cabello castaño largo y unos ojos color ámbar. **

**-"Feto, feto, feto" Eric… -hizo una pausa mirando a éste- Su nombre es Eren. Llámenlo así, ¿entendido? **

**Smith le quedó mirando, para luego cerrar sus ojos y tirar una pequeña risa y palmar la cabeza de la contraria.**

**-Está bien Carla, eso haremos. **

**-Más te vale- e infló sus cachetes.**

**-Aun eres una niña… - y le miró de forma paternal- y pensar que me negué como un millón de veces a que te vieras sometida a esto y verte ahora, que en ti funciono el suero, me hace darme cuenta de que por algo algunas personas llegan a la vida de uno… estoy tan feliz… **

**Carla tomó la mano de Eric y le hizo cariño. –Lo sé, también lo estoy y apuesto que Grisha también lo estaría- y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida.**

**-Sí. **

**Día: 30 de Marzo de 2050, 14:37 hrs.  
Lugar: Hospital de la ****Corporación de Inteligencia Nacional Alemana, C.I.N.A**

**-¡NNnnnng!, ¡Ah! ¡M-maldición!, ¡Aaah! **

**-¡Come on Carla!, queda poco, ¡solo puja un poco más!**

**-Lo dices de una manera tan… aah! … relajada Zo..ee!...mmg!... **

**-Jeje… sí, sí! Lo tengo! Erencito ven~ **

**La sala fue inundada con un llanto, los presentes quedaron mudos y pendientes de aquel pequeño cuerpo que al parecer tenía unos grandes y fuertes pulmones. Se procedió a cortar su cordón umbilical y Zoe, quién atendió el parto mostró en sus ojos un asombró, luego cubrió al pequeño en una mantita verde y se lo entregó a su cansada madre. **

**-Chiquito… - dijo Carla cuando acaricio la mejilla de aquel niño que poseia ojos tan brillantes como esmeraldas junto con unas largas pestañas. –Mi Eren…- y éste tomó con su pequeña manita el dedo de su madre y dejó escapar una adorable risa. **

**Mientras afuera se encontraba un hombre desesperado por entrar y otro con una cara de pocos amigos.**

**-¿Por qué te muestras tan emocionado?, es molesto-**

**-Vamos Rivaille, mi trabajo es ese niño, como no lo estaría… además, tu también deberías de estarlo, ya que es igual que tu, tendrás a alguien con quien jugar. **

**-Tsk, ahora es un mocoso, no me sirve de nada. **

**Eric puso su mano en el hombro de Rivaille –El tiempo para ti no es un problema, ¿no?- el contrario le apartó y él rio para luego entrar a la habitación seguido por el peli-negro. **

**-¿Cómo está, Zoe?- **

**El nombrado volteo y sus ojos parecían como si estuviera lloviendo estrellas. Caminó hacia ellos y acomodó sus gafas, extendió su mano a Eric y después a Rivaille, éste no le respondió.**

**-No tocaré a alguien que tocó algo como la placenta.**

**-Eres un idiota Rivaille.**

**-Cállate podrido cuatro ojos. **

**-Adefesio enano.**

**-Morirás comiéndote tu hediendo recto- dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos.**

**-Me lo lavo todo los días que~ri~do.**

**-Vuelve a llamarme así y te parto la raj*TSK!… Smith…- **

**-¡AH!...E-ERIC~- **

**Smith había golpeado a Zoe y Rivaille, fuertemente en sus cabezas. Si le mirabas de cerca, podías observar una vena de furia en su frente.**

**-Los dos, paren con sus escándalos. Estamos en la habitación de alguien que acaba de dar a luz, ¡así que se me comportan!**

**-Sí~ - dijo Zoe. **

**-¿Rivaille?- **

**-Tsk, como sea- y caminó donde Carla se encontraba dormida junto con un bebé a su lado. **

**-Eren mide 49 centímetros y pesa 4,14 kg, debido a la forma en que se le alimentó. **

**-¿Eso está bien?**

**-¡Claro!, es lo ideal para un recién nacido. Es tan mono, su cabello es igual que el de Carla, castaño. –dijo mientras acaricio un delicado mechoncito de cabello que poseía Eren. Éste se removió, despertando y abriendo sus bellos ojos- ¡Miren esos ojasos!, sobresalen demasiado.**

**Los tres le quedaron observando. Eric se acercó y acaricio esa suave piel trigueña y Eren le miraba atentó. Smith se acercó más y tomó con cuidado a Eren entre sus brazos, éste se movio un poco pero luego se calmó y quedó cómodo entre los brazos de Smith. **

**-Tú… eres mi preciado tesoro- dijo mientras Eren intentaba alcanzar su cara con su manita.**

**Zoe acercó para tomar la manita de Eren- Y tu no serás un malumorado y enano monstruo como Rivaille, no no señor, claro que no. –Eren rio- ¡JAJAJA!, ¡me entendió! Que habiloso Eren~ ¡Auch!, ¡Rivaille!**

**-Tu empezaste, no te quejes animal- Rivaille dirigió su vista a Eren- ¿Qué?**

**El pequeño extendió su mano a Rivaille, dando a entender que quería ser cargado por él. **

**-Oh parece que Eren quiere que lo tomes en brazos- dijo Eric.**

**-NO.**

**-UUUUHH, parece que Riva le tiene miedo a los bebes~ JAJAAJ!**

**-¡Cállate maldición! –Y le pegó en la cara, rompiendo sus lentes e incrustándole algunos en el rostro-**

**-WAAAAAAAAAAA! POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO! **

**-¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE!**

**-Lo siento Carla- le contestó Smith a Carla, quien había despertado por los obvios gritos. **

**-No importa… Rivaille, solo toma a Eren de una vez… no seas tímido. **

**-Tsk- Rivaille quedó mirando a Eren y acercó sus brazos, Smith dejó al pequeño en sus brazos y retrocedió- E…espera Smith… no puedo… tomalo.**

**-Vamos Rivaille, sé que es tan frágil que pareciera que pudieras romperlo, pero tranquilo, es normal, relájate- El azabache acercó más a Eren a su cuerpo, éste puso sus manitas contra su pecho y comenzó a tocar la ropa del mayor y comenzó a subir a través de él. Los presentes contenían sus risas, ver a Rivaille con una mueca de pánico era para ponerse a llorar de la risa, algo único.**

**-Hey E-Eric, está subiendo… qué hago… ¡Oigan!, ¡malditos!, ¡dejen de reírse!, ¡Tsk!, ¡Oe Eren!- El menor de pronto se tranquilizó y quedó mirando a Rivaille con sus enormes ojos, aquellos ojos penetrantes del mayor no le intimidaban. De pronto dirigió su manita al rostro del contrario y comenzó a acariciarle. Rivaille quedó petrificado, su manita era tan pequeña y cálida y le entregaba una sensación que antes no había logrado sentir. Esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una sensación pegajosa y humeda en su rostro. **

**Eren estaba lamiéndole la barbilla.**

**Estaba succionándole la barbilla. **

**Los presentes explotaron.**

**-¡WUAJAJAJJAJ! Rivaille, ¡piensa que eres su mama!**

**-R-Rivaille, porque mejor no me p-pasas a Eren.. jajja, creo que tiene hambre, jajajaja**

**Rivaille a punto de estallar entregó a Eren a los brazos de su madre, giró su vista y encontró a un Eric Smith intentando contener su risa en un rincón.**

**-¡Zoe, maldito cejon!, ¡Más vale que se callen!**

* * *

Bueno, este una pequeña mm "introducción", del pasado de Eren con Rivaille.

En unas horas más, subiré otro capitulo, pues he estado bastante ocupada ; ; pero quise subirles algo ): ahora voy saliendo, pero estaré escribiendo en mi celular, así que si actualizan podrán leer un capitulo mucho más largo y con más historia, juju

Hasta luego y espero sus Reviewssss

_Ciao ciao précieux._


	4. Chapter 3 Part II

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. **

**Parte II.**

"_**Eren posee la habilidad de cicatrización rápida. Cuando corté su cordón umbilical, el extremo de éste, que estaba unido a su cuerpo ¡sano de inmediato! Ahora solo queda esperar a que Eren sea más grande, para poder ver si tiene las mismas capacidades de Rivaille"**_

**Fue lo que recordó Eric mientras observaba a Eren jugar con Carla en una sala. El pequeño ya tenía 10 meses, el tiempo había pasado realmente muy rápido, todos ya se habían encariñado de una manera enorme con él, es un niño, un bebé, los que se encargan de traer alegría a un lugar y eso hizo Eren. **

**-Hey Rivaille- saludó al mencionado, el cual entraba con una toalla en su cuello- ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?-**

**-Pff, los nuevos no matarían ni a su madre. Consiguen pura gente basura- dijo mientras secaba su cabello, pues anteriormente había tomado una ducha. **

**-Jaja, no les exijas demasiado, tal ellos no son como tú.**

**-No es mi puto problema. **

**-¿Vienes a ver a Eren?- **

**-Y qué si lo hago. **

**-¡Ivaaii!**

**Eren comenzó a sacudir un peluche que tenía entre sus manos en dirección donde se encontraba Rivaille, éste camino hacia él.**

**-Estás más grande y feo, bola de babas.**

**Eren rio.**

**-Y tonto.**

**-¡Rivaille!, no le digas esas cosas a Eren. –le retó Carla.**

**-Es un crio, ni entiende- y se hincó a unos pasos de él. **

**El menor, soltó las manos de su madre y con pasitos torpes, gateo hasta Rivaille, paró a unos centímetros y levantó su cuerpito, se apoyó con su mano en la rodilla de Rivaille e intentó pararse, pero no pudo. En su rostro había algo similar a un pucherito. **

**-¿Por qué pones esa cara tan fea, mocoso?- **

**Eren levantó su vista y siguió gateando hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Rivaille y se quedó quieto aferrando su manita a la tela del pantalón.**

**-Tsk, suéltame- **

**-Nnn- **

**-Mocoso torpe-**

**-¡Rivaille!- le reprendió Eric y Carla. **

**-TSk- Rivaille bajó su mirada a aquel bultito de cabellos castaños, era tan pequeño que le daban unas ganas de aplastarlo, pero si lo hacía, la lluvia de gritos de Eric, Carla, Zoe y todos los de la Corporación lo dejarían sordo. **

**-Oigan…- Comentó Rivaille.**

**-¿Mm?- **

**-… me está babeando.**

* * *

**Día: 30 de Marzo de 2056, 14:00 hrs.**

**-Eren, vamos, el Doctor Zoe te está esperando.**

**-Sí mamma.**

**Un niño, con cabellera castaña y ojos tan frescos como el verde pasto caminaba de la mano con su madre a la consulta que tenía semanalmente. **

**-Hola Eren- saludó el estimado doctor. **

**-Hola Doctor- y estiró su mano para saludarle.**

**-Tú ya sabes que hacer- y le sonrió. **

**-Sip-**

**El menor subió a la camilla y cuando estuvo cómodo, Zoe comenzó a tomarle sus signos vitales, como estaba su corazón, sus pulmones, como se encontraban sus pupilas, su temperatura, etc. Cuando dejó de lado el termómetro y el estetoscopio, Eren se remangó su camisa y dejó que Zoe le colocará una jeringa, con la cual sacó una cantidad de sangre. Eren miraba fascinado. **

**-Es tan linda.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-La sangre- **

**Zoe le quedó observando y rio, luego tomó un bisturí y lo acercó donde Eren, éste despegó su vista de la jeringa donde se encontraba su sangre y prosiguió a descubrir su otro brazo. Entonces, Zoe colocó la fina hoja del bisturí sobre el brazo del menor, desgarrando la piel lentamente mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida. Zoe tomó un cronometro y le puso Inicio y miró la herida y luego paró. La herida se cerró en 00:05,09 segundos. **

**-Esta vez duró menos- dijo Eren.**

**-Sí, ya puedes párate Eren. **

**Eren se paró y arregló su ropa. Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Zoe pero éste tenía un paquete entre sus manos, Eren quedó mirando a Zoe con una expresión de sorpresa. **

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erencito!-**

**-¡Woooo!- Eren abrazó fuertemente a Zoe- ¡Gracias tío Zoe! – y tomó el regalo- ¡Gracias!**

**-No hay de que- y le giñó el ojo.**

**Cuando Eren y Carla se encontraban de camino a su zona, pues, ellos vivian ahí mismo, en la Corporación, a Eren no se le tenía permitido salir a ningún lugar que no fuera esas paredes. **

**-Mira mira mamma, el tío Zoe me regaló pinturas, ¡mira que bonitas!, ¡podré pintarte mucho mejor!**

**-Jaja, sí… dime Eren, ¿qué torta quieres que te haga?**

**-¡Nueces y manjar!**

**-Muy bien. **

**Cuando iban a subir al ascensor, se encontraron con el cuerpo de Eric Smith. **

**-¡Pappa!- y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.**

**-Jaja, Eren- y le correspondió con otro abrazo. **

**-Mira pappa, me las regaló el tío Zoe- dijo mientras le enseñaba las acuarelas- ¿no crees que son bonitas?**

**-Sí, eso creo- y acarició los cabellos del menor- toma –y sacó una bolsa que tenía escondida- De parte mía. **

**Eren asintió feliz y tomó la bolsa, le abrió cuidadosamente y encontró un juguete electrónico. **

**-Es un titán, este es el titán acorazado, es extremadamente fuerte, nadie le supera y puede destruir todo a su paso y mira –Eric dejó el juguete en el piso y le apretó un botón y comenzó a caminar- **

**-¡Wow! ¡Es muy lindo!, gracias pappa –Eren tomó el juguete y le dio un abrazo a Smith- ¡Cuando grande quiero ser como tú, tío Rivaille y un titán! **

**-Jaja, claro. **

**Eran las 19:00hrs, y Eren se encontraba con Zoe y Eric en su despacho, estos dos conversaban sobre unos temas, mientras que el pequeño se encontraba sentado en la alfombra estrenando las nuevas pinturas que Zoe le había regalado, dibujando el titán acorazado que tuvo por parte de Smith. De pronto dejó de lado sus pinceles y miró la puerta. **

**-No vendrá, ¿cierto?**

**-No pienses eso Erencito, él solo debe estar retrasado- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa. **

**-¿Él no me quiere?**

**-Claro que te quiere, pero es un idiota, no sabe demostrar lo que siente, cuando eras un bebé no te quería soltar porque según él todos estaban sucios, y que no iba a dejar que cualquiera te tomara si luego él lo haría, era muy sobreprotector jajaja!**

**-¿Qué mierdas estás hablando cuatro ojos?- interrumpió Rivaille, mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe. **

**-Oh, ¡hablando del Rey de Roma! Jaja!**

**Cuando Rivaille dio unos pasos, Eren pasó corriendo por al lado suyo y salió rápidamente del despacho. Dejando a todos callados.**

**-¿Qué le sucede al mocoso?-**

**-Te estuvo esperando toda la tarde- dijo Eric.**

**-Tengo que trabajar.**

**-Maldito mentiroso, ¡Eric no te dijo ningún trabajo para hoy por la misma razón que es el cumpleaños de Eren!- le gritó Zoe.**

**-Qué sabes tú, maldito cáncer.**

**-Enano cara de jabalí.**

**-Podrido estéril.**

**-¡Eric!- dijo Zoe buscando ayuda.**

**-Rivaille ya te he dicho que no toques la esterilidad de Zoe.**

**-Cállate cejón.**

**-No soy cejón.**

**-¡No soy estéril!-**

**-Paren de llorar y me…- Rivaille no terminó la oración pues sintió un peso en su espalda y unos brazos rodear su cintura-**

**-¡Bienvenido tío Rivaille!**

**-Eren- **

**El castaño se apartó y quedó mirando a Rivaille.**

**-Hey mocoso, por qué recién saliste corriendo.**

**-Porque a tío Rivaille no le gusta la suciedad y yo recién estaba sentado en el suelo y estaba con microbios y ahora no, ¡así que tío Rivaille ahora puede darme un abrazo!**

**Si mirabas de lejos esta escena, podías encontrar a tres personas completamente petrificadas y un cuerpo que extendía sus bracitos junto con unos ojos brillaban de gran manera. **

* * *

**Día: 4 de Agosto de 2062, 18:30 hrs.**

**Eren se encontraba dibujando en uno de sus lienzos como solía hacerlo cada tarde, ya tenía 12 años y estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de personas con batas blancas, paredes blancas, sus visitas semanales a los laboratorios o "consultas" como las llamaba su madre, en las tardes ir a tomar un té con Eric, aprender a leer con él, jugar, etc y también retratar a Rivaille sin que éste se diera cuenta, recordar sus rasgos y dibujarle, pues tenía un gran talento con las artes plásticas y una fascinación por el rostro de su tío. Pero en las tardes, realizaba por decirlo una de sus actividades favoritas. Se reunía en el laboratorio sub-terréano con Zoe, Eren se colocaba una camisa larga blanca, que solo dejaba ver sus brazos y de sus rodillas hacia abajo. Se colocaba sobre una camilla, sus extremidades eran esposadas y entonces, la diversión comenzaba.**

**-¿Listo Eren?- le preguntaba Zoe y éste asentía. Entonces, con una cierra de finas hojas, comenzaba a rozar la carne infantil de Eren, con movimientos de ida y vuelta, perforaba la carne, ya cuando la hoja tocaba uno de los nervios del castaño, éste lograba dar un gruñido –Nnngh…- pero Zoe no se detenía, sabía que Eren lograba soportar el dolor, a pesar de su corta edad. Por fin, llegó al hueso de Eren, con su mano desocupada, hizo presión en la pierna de Eren y con la cierra golpeo fuertemente el hueso del menor – ¡aah!... nggh...- Zoe, logró partir el hueso y traspasarlo, siguió cortando la carne de manera más rápida- Nngh, jaja…-Eren soltó algo similar a una risa pero luego se calló mordiendo su hombro tan fuerte, que logró sacarle sangre a éste- Nghh…  
-Come on, queda poco~ -dijo Zoe algo divertido. Cuando por fin la pierna fue totalmente cortada, descuartizada, Zoe tomó su cronometro y le dio inicio. Esperó… luego paró. **

**02 minutos con 05,76 segundos.**

**Nuevo record. **

**Eren era un niño de 12 años, tú de seguro debes pensar ¿cómo un niño puedo soportar algo así? Pues, no te podría dar una respuesta, eso depende de cada ser humano. Aunque madurar de cierto modo a esa edad es imposible, Eren tenía una disposición única, que lograba que no le tuviera miedo al dolor. Cuando se le informó a los nueve años, que procederían a cortarle su pie, el cual crecería nuevamente, porque él era especial, único, se tomó unos minutos de perplejidad, pues de pasar de cortar su piel con un bisturí a cortarle una extremidad era completamente diferente, decidió ir con Rivaille. Éste le dijo que eso no es nada y que agradeciera que por suerte le harían eso, que no fuera una gallina, un hombre no se comportaba así y que si no lo hacía, no volviera a pararse frente suyo. Eren, no quiso que Rivaille dejara de verle, él lo quería mucho, así que fue y dijo que estaba listo. **

**Fue una hora de dolor.**

**Llantos.**

**Jadeos.**

**Y… Placer.**

**No, no fue una sesión de sexo. **

**Cuando cortaban su pie, sintió dolor, sintió su piel arder, pero esa ardedura comenzó a sentirse bien, le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro si eso era correcto, estaba desesperado, por eso mismo lloraba, intentaba ahogar esos gritos de placer transformándolos en jadeos. Para cuando terminó, su mente estaba bastante confusa. Debemos recordar que Eren… no es un niño completamente normal. **

* * *

**Día: 12 de Octubre de 2062, 15:27hrs.**

**Rivaille se encontraba en el despacho de Eric, discutiendo sobre un tema delicado. **

**-Creo que hay una persona de la Corporación Sina aquí, están tramando algo. Quiero que cuides a Eren de cerca, el aun no está preparado para defenderse ni nada. **

**-Me ves cara de niñera, maldición.**

**-Es una orden.**

**Rivaille rio y colocó sus manos en el mesón fuertemente y se levantó- Yo Smith, NO recibo ordenes de NADIE, eso se lo dejé bien claro hace 47 años atrás al viejo asqueroso de tu padre, así que no vengas tu, con aires de superioridad a decirme que hacer- ambos se quedaron mirando de forma desafiante, ninguno cedía, esa guerra entre miradas hubiera seguido si no fuera porque alguien entró. **

**-¿Están peleando de nuevo?- preguntó un castaño que venía con un lienzo y sus pinturas. **

**-No Eren, Rivaille solo me decía cuanto te quiere. **

**-El día que pase eso, el mocoso idiota será más alto que yo.**

**Eren hizo una mueca y luego sonrió –Recuerde bien eso, tío Rivaille.**

**Rivaille continuó hablando con Eric sobre misiones que le tocarían más adelante, mientras Eren dibuja un nuevo retrato de él.**

**-Tío Rivaille.**

**-Mm.**

**-¿Se casaría conmigo?**

**Smith partió por la mitad el lápiz con que escribía.**

**Rivaille dejó una abolladura con su codo en el escritorio de Smith.**

**Smith fue el primero en hablar.**

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Eren?-**

**-Si me caso con él, podría retratarle siempre, cuando duerma, cuando despierte, cuando se bañe, acostado al lado mío… cuando se enoje… - Dijo seriamente mientras pintaba su pintura.**

**Los ojos de Smith perdieron brillo.**

**Su Eren, su pequeño diciendo cosas como esas, "acostado al lado mío"… **

**-¿Quién te dijo esas cosas, Eren?- preguntó Rivaille.**

**-El tío Zoe… -**

**Smith y Rivaille se observaron. **

**-Haz lo que quieras con el cuerpo- dijo Smith.**

**-Lo quemaré completamente, pero primero haré que ruegue tanto que sus cuerdas vocales sangrarán- dijo y tronó sus dedos. **

**-Woah, me corrí fuera la línea… necesito aguarrás –dijo y dejó sus pinceles a un lado y limpió sus manos con un pañuelo- Tío Rivaille, ¡no se vaya a mover!, ¿entendió?**

**-No me vengas a dar órdenes mocoso de…**_**SÍ SÍ**_**- le interrumpió Eren- ¡quédese como está!- y salió corriendo. **

**-Te da órdenes como quiere- le dijo Smith.**

**-Tsk, mantente callado idiota. **

**Debieron pasar unos 10 minutos desde que Eren abandonó el despacho.**

**-Eren se demora- dijo Eric.**

**-Algo anda mal- comentó Rivaille levantándose. Cuando lo hizo un gran impacto se sintió.**

**-¿Un temblor?- preguntó Eric.**

**-No- dijo Rivaille. **

***BOOM* **

**-Un ataque- sentenció Rivaille.**

**-EREN.**

***BOOM***

**Rivaille corrió hasta la puerta, seguido por Smith, ambos salieron de manera apresurada hacia las escaleras. **

**-Yo contactaré a todos e iré por Carla, tu solo preocúpate por la seguridad de Eren- y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Rivaille se apoyó en el pasamanos y le saltó, caía por entre medio de las escaleras a gran velocidad, de pronto escuchó un grito similar a la voz de Eren dos pisos más abajo. Con su mano derecha se aferró a la pared y logró frenar, se balanceó y aterrizó en el piso. Cuando entró al pasillo vio a gente tirada, con heridas en sus pechos, cráneos, algunos eran aplastados por muros. Rivaille se dirigió a uno que un poseía signos vitales.**

**-Hey, qué fue lo que sucedió. **

**-E..Ellos…- el sujeto poseía un impacto de bala en su abdomen, moriría pronto, pero intentaba hablar de la manera más clara posible- Impactaron el nivel 1 has..has..ta el ni-vel 5 con artefac..tos similares a b-bom…bas… busca…ban a E-ren y … lo en…contraron… lo tienen con… ello-s- El hombre cerró fuertemente sus ojos con dolor y a los segundos su cuello se vio relajado. Había dejado este mundo.**

**Cuando Rivaille tomó rumbo buscando a Eren, su celular, era un mensaje: Carla está a salvo junto con Zoe. Guardó el móvil y corrió apresuradamente y sintió un olor particular: aguarrás. Siguió el aroma y allí los encontró. Un hombre tenía a Eren esposado a su mano y le apuntaba con su arma. Rivaille caminó hasta ellos y quedó a 5 metros de distancia.**

**-Oye tú, asquerosa sabandija. **

**El mencionado se dio vuelta, Eren se vio arrastrado por el brusco movimiento de la esposa y también quedó mirando a Rivaille.**

**-T-tío Rivaille- sus ojos se encontraban llorosos. **

**-Hey mocoso, quita esa mirada penosa de tu rostro.**

**-E-Ellos tienen a mi mamá… -dijo casi rompiendo en llanto. **

**-Así es, así que será mejor que te quedes donde estas niñito, antes de que llame y mande a decir que le hagan cositas ricas a su mamita- dijo y se lamio la comisura de sus labios y le apuntó con su revólver-**

**-Eres desagradable, esos ojos saltones son asquerosos, dime ¿Cuántas veces en el colegio los niños te lo dijeron?**

**El hombre cambió su expresión a una de enojo. Sacó el seguro a su arma y sonrió de forma maniática.**

**-¡Cállate hijo de puta!- y disparó.**

**-¡Tío!- gritó Eren.**

**Rivaille recibió el impacto de bala en el lado derecho de su pecho y cayó al suelo.**

**-Já, eras pura boca- dijo el hombre y volvió a dispararle-**

**-¡NO!- dijo Eren e intentó acercase a él de manera desesperada- ¡No, no no!- **

**-¡Quédate quieto maldito crio!- y le dio una cachetada.**

**-¡Ngh!- **

**Cuando se iba dar la vuelta el hombre, el cuerpo de Rivaille comenzó a moverse. **

**-Jajajaja… -se reía aquel cuerpo en el suelo.**

**-Pero que mierda… -menciono el hombre y levantó su arma nuevamente y apunto a Rivaille.**

**-JAJAJAJA… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Las risas no cesaban. El cuerpo comenzó a levantarse. – ¿De verdad creías que solo eso podría acabar conmigo, sucio ojón?**

**Eren miraba estupefacto.**

**-¡C-CALLATE MALDCIÓN!- Dijo el hombre a Rivaille y le dio 2 tiros seguidos, pero Rivaille se paró completamente y comenzó a caminar hacia él- ¡MIERDA!, ¡Q-QUÉ ERES TU!**

**Rivaille se acercaba cada vez más, el hombre le disparaba frenéticamente, las balas traspasaban el cuerpo del peli-negro y éste no mostraba ningún signo de dolor. Por fin, el arma del hombre se quedó sin municiones, y Rivaille solo estaba a diez pasos del tipo. Tiró su arma a un lado en vuelto en pánico y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero. – ¡Si te me acercas más, mataré a este niño!- dijo y acercó el cuchillo al cuello de Eren. **

**-Inténtalo- y siguió caminando. Cuando estuvo a cinco pasos del hombre, éste se vio acorralado y enterró el cuchillo en el cuello de Eren. –Nng…- El castaño jadeo un momento y dio un paso, cerró sus ojos y dirigió su mano donde se encontraba el cuchillo. Lentamente quitó el arma de la herida, mientras que ésta expulsaba una cantidad de sangre. Pero de la herida comenzó a emanar un humo, y que al cabo de unos segundos, al disiparse completamente dejó ver que la herida anteriormente echa había sanado. El hombre soltó el cuchillo, en su mirada solo podía notarse una cosa: terror. **

**-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SON USTEDES?!**

**-Qué, ¿aceptaste está misión sin saber que somos? además de poseer esa fealdad, tienes mierda de cerebro. Mejor hace algo inteligente y libera al mocoso.**

**El hombre buscó rápidamente y nerviosamente en su bolsillo las llaves de las esposas, cuando las encontró, con torpeza dirigió la llave a la cerradura y giró hasta la señal del "click". Cuando esto sucedió Rivaille apartó el cuerpo del hombre con una sola patada en el estomago, el hombre chocó contra la pared, mientras que Rivaille se dirigió a donde había caído la pistola del tipo y cuando la tuvo, caminó hacía él. Cuando estuvo de frente, le tomó el brazo y se lo giró, y giró. Lo hizo un total de 5 veces. Aquel brazo ahora parecía el de un títere. El hombre gritaba de manera desgarrante. **

**-¿Dónde fue el primer tiro?- preguntó Rivaille mientras colocaba la boca del cañón de la pistola en el lado izquierdo del pecho- Aquí… o… ¿aquí?- y la colocó en el lado derecho.**

**-N-no t-tiene carga, maricón- **

**-No necesito de eso, señor que se orinó en sus pantalones- dijo y hundió la pistola en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, con la presión necesaria, la pistola iba travesando la carne del hombre, mientras que éste gritaba de dolor. Cuando terminó de encajársela completamente, giró su rostro y vio como Eren observaba todo. **

**-Eren, cierra los ojos.**

**-No.**

**-Más te vale hacerme caso o te pasará lo mismo que a él.**

**-… no lo haré- Rivaille miró de forma amenazante a Eren, pero este no cedió. –Yo quiero conocer este lado tuyo y poder enamorarme también de él.**

**Rivaille le quedó observando. Eren había mencionado "enamorarse", de seguro aquel mocoso no sabía que estaba diciendo. Rivaille extendió su mano y le pidió el cuchillo a Eren, éste se acercó y se lo entregó.- Bueno, si quieres conocer este lado, no te vayas a arrepentir. **

**Rivaille se volteo de nuevo al sujeto, con su mano izquierda tomó la pistola que se encontraba introducida su pecho, comenzando a moverle y causándole bastante dolor, acercó el cuchillo a la distancia de su obligo y se lo enterró de manera rápida, sin problemas, comenzó a subir, desgarrando los órganos a su paso lentamente, mientras, clavaba más la pistola en la herida. El hombre gritaba desesperado, sus piernas no aguantaron más, pero la fuerza que poseía Rivaille lograba que no cayera, de pronto paró el desgarramiento del abdomen y comenzó a clavarle con el cuchillo el estomago, unas 6 puñaladas bastaron para que el tipo por fin quedara sin vida. Soltó la pistola y de una sola vez desgarró hasta el tórax el cuerpo de aquel hombre, desparramando los intestinos de él. Rivaille se alejó del cuerpo y se dio vuelta y dirigió su vista a aquel niño de ojos verdes. Éste observaba la sangre que escurría en el piso. Rivaille pensó que podría encontrarse en algún especie de trauma, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, se hincó y palmeó el hombro de Eren. **

**-La sangre es tan hermosa, su color y consistencia siempre me han dado tranquilidad… justo como usted- y levantó su vista chocando con la grisácea de Rivaille. –Pero su belleza no se compara con la de usted- y sonrió tomando con su mano la de Rivaille y acariciándola con su mejilla. -¿Se casará conmigo, cierto?- **

**Rivaille le quedó mirando sorprendido, ¿un niño de 12 años le había dicho eso?, en qué mundo estamos ahora por los Dioses.**

**-Tsk, estúpido mocoso- y le dio un golpe en la frente.**

**-¿Eso es un sí?**

**-Vamos, tu madre y los demás deben estar preocupados.**

**-Esa manera tan hermosa que tiene de cambiarme el tema…**

**-Cuando seas más alto que yo hablamos de eso. **

**-Está bien… **

* * *

**Día: 30 de Marzo de 2067, 16:30 hrs.**

**Un hombre de cabellos oscuros se encontraba en una sala blanca, con paredes reforzadas, vestía unos pantalones plomos ajustados, botas negras militares y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, junto con otro chico más alto que él y de cabellos castaños que vestía de esa misma forma. **

**Ambos se encontraban entrenando. **

**-Vamos Rivaille- Dijo de forma animada el castaño mientras estrellaba su pierna en el brazo del mencionado. **

**-Más te vale que pongas atención estúpido mocoso- y tomó la pierna de éste y le levantó, Eren, se sujeto de la camisa de Rivaille, haciendo peso. Rivaille le soltó. **

**-Vamos, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- y recibió un golpe de Rivaille en su mano izquierda, adormeciéndola. **

**-Deja de hablar estupideces- y con una patada hizo caer de rodillas a Eren.**

**-Dijiste que cuando lograra ser más alto que tu –recibió un golpe de rodilla en su mentón- m-me darías una respuesta. Y bueno, creo que estos DIES CENTIMETROS con los que te supero, aclaman su respuesta- y le sonrió. **

**Y ahí venía, esa gran patada noqueadora hacia su rostro, seguida con un espectacular puñetazo y por ultimo una pulverizante mirada de odio por haber nombrado ese pequeño detalle de su altura.**

**Eren quedó tendido de espaldas, con una pequeño camino de sangre que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Rivaille se acercó y agachó encima de su cadera, hizo presión con su pierna izquierda logrando un gemido de parte del contrario. Acercó su rostro al del contrario y mordió sus labios.**

**-Nng…- pronunció Eren.**

**Rivaille siguió mordiendo fuertemente hasta que de aquellos labios brotó sangre. Se apartó unos centímetros y lamió sus propios labios. **

**Eren le contemplaba, Rivaille siempre poseía esa exquisita imagen de hombre maduro, sexy, fuerte y controlador. Eren estiró su brazo y acarició la piel blanquecina del contrario.**

**-Como… me gustaría retratarte ahora… te ves… aah… tan hermoso…- y le sonrió con aquellos ojos esmeralda.**

**Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que luego, Rivaille chasqueó su lengua y dijo: -Tsk, mocoso estúpido y cursi- Y apartó la vista, mientras Eren soltó una risa. **

**Rivaille buscó entre un bolsillo algo, cuando le encontró le pidió a Eren cerrara sus ojos, él hizo caso. Cuando los abrió sintió algo frio en su cuello.**

**-Felices 17, Eren- **

**Eren tomó entre sus manos aquello que Levi le había puesto y era una cadena de plata fina, y en ella colgaba un llave de estilo antiguo que también era de plata.**

**En sus ojos podía verse la emoción, se levantó como pudo y le dio un abrazo a Rivaille.**

**-Te amo Rivaille, gracias.**

**Rivaille palmeo la espalda de Eren y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de éste.**

**-Mm-**

**-¿No me dirás "también te amo"?- hizo un puchero.**

**-No le diría algo así a un mocoso como tú ni en un millón de años- y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

**-¡Te amo!**

**-¡Maldición cállate!, en vez de andar diciendo cursilerías, mejor vete a bañar, ¡apestas como cerdo!- y salió de la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta.**

**-¡Jaja!... Quien es cursi aquí he…- dijo Eren, mientras acariciaba el collar dado por Rivaille.**

"_La llave no es sólo un objeto que en ocasiones nos sirve para abrir y cerrar puertas, si no que es un signo de protección a la persona amada. Y aquella persona, le abrirá los caminos a la felicidad al otro, trayendo consigo su paz."_

* * *

Me demoré más de lo esperado, estuve trabajando hasta tarde en el bar y bueno, vengo llegando recien a las 3:30 de la mañana ~  
Bueno, aquí les dejó la parte 2.  
Aquí se pudo ver como fue Eren de su nacimiento hasta la edad de los 17 años. En plena adolescencia, donde el valor y el descaro en una persona enamorada se presenta sin escrupulos, jujú.

Bien, pudimos ver que Eren posee la misma capacidad de Rivaille para regenerarse, ¿será eso no más?, y si es así, porque si se supone que cicatriza inmediatamente, había nombrado anteriormete "bajó sus manos por su cuerpo, rozando las cicatrices hechas la noche anterior, delineándolas"? Mmm, eso será rebelado en el próximo capítulo.

Y sobre el comentario de Aranza, de que Riva es un tanto bipolar, pues... digamos que no es del tipo que mezcla la vida profesional con la personal.  
Pero eso se verá también explicado más adelante~

Por hoy me despido, mañana la Universidad me matará jaja~ -cry-  
Sus reviews me dan hermosos animos~ -tear-

PS: Si hay faltas ortografias o mala redacción, fue por escribir en el celular, no tuve tiempo de revisar adecuadamente, lo lamento.

_Ciao ciao précieux_


End file.
